elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ark'ay der Gott
Ark'ay der Gott (engl:Arkay the God) ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * Inhalt So lasset es verkündet sein, daß die Götter einst waren wie wir. Ark'ay, der Gott des Todes und der Geburt, war einstmals ein gewöhnlicher Kaufmann, und das einzig Ungewöhnliche an ihm war sein leidenschaftlicher Wissensdurst. Um diesen Wissensdurst zu stillen, wurde er zu einem eifrigen Sammler gelehrter Bücher zu fast jedem Thema, das es überhaupt wert war, darüber zu schreiben. Eines Tages nun stolperte er über einen Band, der die Geheimnisse des Lebens, des Sterbens und Sinn der Existenz zu offenbaren versprach. Nach Monaten intensiven Studiums der verzwickten Logik und der verquasten Sprache sah er endlich einen Hoffnungsschimmer, den Gedankengängen des Autors folgen zu können. Zu dieser Zeit wurde seine Besessenheit mit dem Buch so groß, daß er begann, alles andere zu vernachlässigen. Sein Geschäft rutschte langsam in den Bankrott, seine wenigen Freunde besuchten ihn schon längst nicht mehr, er bekam nicht einmal etwas von der Pest mit, die zu dieser Zeit in der Stadt wütete, und sogar seine Familie war kurz davor, ihn zu verlassen. Doch gerade, als er kurz davor stand, aus dem Buch Visionen neuer Welten zu schöpfen, schlug ihn die Pest auf sein Lager nieder. Seine Familie pflegte ihn, mehr aus einem Pflichtgefühl denn aus Zuneigung, doch langsam ging es mit ihm zu Ende. Als letzten Ausweg sandte er ein flammendes Bittgebet an Mara, die Göttermutter, sie möge ihm noch die Zeit schenken, sein Studium des Buches zu vollenden. "Warum sollte ich gerade für Dich eine Ausnahme machen, Ark'ay?", fragte Mara. "Mutter Mara, endlich beginne ich, dieses Buch zu verstehen, den Sinn von Leben und Tod zu begreifen", antwortete er, "und mit ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Lernen und Nachdenken wäre ich in der Lage, andere dies Wissen zu lehren." "Hmm, das mit dem Lehren klingt mir aber sehr danach, als hättest Du es nur für mich schnell hinten angefügt.", entgegnete sie. "Was ist denn der Sinn von Geburt und Tod?" "Es gibt weit mehr Seelen im Universum, als in der physischen Welt Platz haben. Aber nur in dieser physischen Welt hat eine Seele die Möglichkeit, zu lernen und sich weiterzuentwickeln. Ohne Geburt hätten die Seelen keine Gelegenheit, diese Erfahrungen zu machen, und ohne Tod gäbe es keinen Platz für neue Geburten." "Nun, keine sehr gute Erklärung, aber es steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin. Vielleicht könntest Du sie mit weiteren Studien wirklich verbessern." überlegte Mara. "Doch ich kann Dir nicht 'ein wenig mehr Zeit' gewähren. Ich kann Dich höchstens zu ewiger Knechtschaft auf dem Feld des Wissens verdammen, das Du gewählt hast. Was sagst Du dazu?" "Ich verstehe nicht, Mutter", erwiderte Ark'ay. "Du hast die Wahl, entweder den Tod zu akzeptieren, der Dir so nahe ist, oder einer von uns zu werden, ein Gott. Doch das Dasein als Gott ist weder amüsant noch leicht. Als Gott des Todes und der Geburt wirst Du die Ewigkeit damit zubringen, dafür zu sorgen, daß Geburten und Todesfälle in der physischen Welt im Gleichgewicht bleiben. Und trotz allem, was Du zu verstehen glaubst, wirst Du Dich für alle Zeiten mit der Frage martern, ob Deine Handlungen auch richtig sind. Nun, wie entscheidest Du Dich?" Es erschien Ark'ay wie eine Ewigkeit, so lange überlegte er, bevor er antwortete: "Mutter, wenn nicht all meine Forschungen gänzlich falsch waren, dann habe ich nur die eine Wahl, nämlich die Aufgabe anzunehmen und zu versuchen, der Menschheit den Sinn von Geburt und Tod zu vermitteln." "So sei es, Ark'ay, Gott des Todes und der Geburt." en:Arkay The God fr:Ark'ay, le Dieu de la naissance et de la mort pl:Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death ru:Аркей, бог рождения и смерти Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Kein Bild vorhanden